


La Fuitina

by probablyajedi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahch-To, Body Worship, Consensual Sex, Eloping, F/M, First Time, Hair-pulling, Post-Canon, Wedding Night, Weddings, reylo wedding because i say so!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyajedi/pseuds/probablyajedi
Summary: La Fuitina; The Little EscapeFollowing the hostile takeover of the First Order by General Hux, the new Rebel Alliance is currently regrouping after the sudden shift of power. Former Supreme Leader Kylo Ren was reportedly assasinated along with his Knights during the coup. In truth, Kylo Ren and his loyal Knights were rescued and spirited away by Rey on the Falcon. In a moment of calm before the battles to come, a ceremony takes place...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this when I heard on The Star Wars Connection podcast that the deleted scene with Rey's third lesson takes place at a Caretaker Wedding/Mating Ceremony. With that in mind, this happened in my brain. I REGRET AND OWN NOTHING!

Rey could smell burning timbers and roasted fish wafting on salt air as she was fussed over by the Caretaker women. Though they had not taken kindly to her prescence during her previous visit, they were more than hospitable upon her return. Perhaps it had been due to the arrival of her injured comrads. Rey mused over the mysteries of fate and the will of the Force. It had to be the Force which had willed all the events in her life.

The moment she entered the battle on the Falcon, she had known why she was there. True, she had been there to aid her friends against The First Order ships, but in truth she had answered the distress call of Ben Solo. He had reached out to her in a flurry of pain and panic. Hux had taken over in a viscious coup. While Rey had been frightened by Ben's ascension to the rank of Supreme Leader and his subsequent attack on the remains of the Resistence fighters, the following months of the war had shown that Kylo Ren was well and truly dead.

The masked monster which had kidnapped her in the forests of Takodana had died with Snoke in the throne room. Ben Solo had taken hold of the galaxy and begun a series of moves to aid systems which had been ravaged by First Order occupation. Superweapons the likes of Starkiller Base were not a method Ben was willing to use. While deadly force was by no means removed from the First Order's arsenal, diplomacy had become a go to first step for the new leader. These moves had gained him favor amongst many systems, but had only solidified Hux's determination to unseat Ben from power.

The Knights of Ren had remained loyal to Ben, the boy they had followed from the smoldering wreckage of Luke's academy all those years ago. They had learned from Ben and Snoke alike, but adhered to their leader first and foremost. When Ben had called to Rey, they Knights fell in line and aided their new ally in rescuing Ben from Hux's clutches.

Rey was still not comfortable with them calling her Lady Rey. Rey was no Lady. She bristled when they looked to her with reverence and respect the same way they did Ben. She knew nothing of these people beyond the fact that they had killed their fellow students and chosen the darker path. But, if she was being totally honest, she had chosen a less than innocent path as well. She had been drawn in by forbidden knowledge and passions the likes of which no Jedi would ever be tempted by. She knew deep down that this path was where she needed to be, but it was frightening to know that she was unworthy of the title Jedi.

The matron, Alcida-Auka, grunted for Rey to bend over in her kneeling position on the floor of the hut, Rey's hair had been braided close to her head in halos earlier that day. She was dressed in a white shift, the only dress-like clothing she had ever worn. It was a simple tunic dress which reached to her ankles when she stood. The matron put a white length of cloth over her head. It seemed she was now ready for the ceremony as the sun had begun to set on the island.

The Festival of Return would begin as soon as the boats arrived. The Lanais, as Rey had learned on her last visit, celebrated a monthly tradition in which their mates would return from their fishing expeditions and feast. There was music, dancing, and occasionally a wedding ceremony between promised mates. This would be the first time on the island, in Alcida's memory at least, that one such wedding would be for an outworlder couple.

Rey immerged from the stone hut to the cooling air. A gentle warm breeze from the sea caught her veil as she followed the matron to the center of the festival grounds. The boats were arriving and the Lanais had begun to gather. Ben and his Knights were waiting for her. Ben was dressed in the simplest of black garb. His robes and cape were clean and his palor had improved immensly following his period of recouperation. Rey had stayed at his side for many of the long nights and days as he slept and healed. It was in these quiet moments that the Force was like still waters between them. All animosity and grief at their violent separation all those months ago had been mended by the vertainty that this time they would not part again. Rey had left promises in the form of gentle kisses on his palms and forehead each night before falling asleep on a bedroll beside his cot. Once his strength had returned he had begun training with Rey and his Knights. They had taken to her quickly, much to his pleasure. They were uncertain as to their next move as far as the war went, but this evening was a matter which was inevitable.

Ben had made his affection and compassion known for Rey the moment he was well enough to walk again. He held Rey close as often as he could while they all shared meals around the camp fires. He and she would talk late into the night about everything and nothing. Sometimes tehy would argue on issues not yet settled or too painful to approach yet. These arguements would always end with tears, apologies, and comfort. Promises were made. This was one of them.

The Lanais gathered and had the couple sitting on their knees, facing the matron. She bound their clasped hands with a section of plant fiber rope. She then had the pair bow their heads as bowls of sea water were poured into their hair. The garbled words of her people's language roughly translated; _"Bound by the strands of your souls. Bound by the ocean which will separate and return you to each other."_. Next the matron raised a long tree frond and waved it over both of Rey's shoulders before doing the same to Ben.

_"May your union be bound by nature itself. Even in death, your union will bring life."_

The Caretakers and the Knights all cheered as loud music began to play. The veil and the rope were removed as Bena dn Rey stood. Looking onto his dark eyes as fires were lit around them and dancing began, Rey saw nothing but utter contentment and joy on his scared face. He pulled her damp face towards his as he sealed their union with a promise of his own. His wet hair tickled her cheeks as the air around them seemed to still. The revelry of the festival could not interupt this moment in her mind. It seemed to go on forever, and she hoped it would. She was married now to the other half of her soul.

The war could wait. In this moment they were simply two broken edges meeting and joining once again.


	2. Chapter 2

The celebration had long since ended. The Caretakers had retreated to their homes to sleep as the waves lapped at the rocky shoreline of the island. The Knights, too, had retreated to the huts and all the fires had been extinguished. All save for one which still crackled under the safety of the Millennium Falcon. The shade of the ship ensured that any sudden downpours would not affect the pair of figures lounging by the warm embers. Rey was still in her white tunic gown and lay comfortably curled up under Ben's arm. She had settled her legs across his as they simply breathed their contentment. It was almost possible for them to pretend that there wasn't a bloody war to be fought in the starry sky above them. They were simply a man and a woman, barely married for more than a day. Ben's free arm was loosely clasped over Rey's elbow. He reveled in her warmth and felt his heart matching hers. She was firmly in his grasp and so real he could barely think beyond the wonder at finally having her.

"I've dreamed about this moment my whole life, but I never knew it would happen." He muttered into her hair. She stirred from her trancelike state of starring into the flames. When their eyes met she gave him a quizzical look.

"How could you have dreamt of this moment? You never knew me until that day in the forest." He huffed lightly as she shifted off his legs to sit at his side. He stretched his back, feeling lethargic after sitting so long.

"I saw you in my earliest visions. Just glimpses. Parts of your profile and hair. I saw you in forests and sand. I'd see you in shadow and in blinding light. I never knew what it meant, but you were always mixed in with so many other things I didn't think about it too much." Rey felt a familiarity with what he was describing. Long before she knew of the Force and Jedi, she had been a vivid dreamer. In the deepest parts of her sleep she had seen things which she chalked up to dehydration mixed with malnutrition and stress. Now she knew better. She had seen visions as a young child of men in masks and a looming dark figure she now knew to be her husband. Back then she had thought him to be a monster out to get her. Now she knew that she and he were forces of nature on a collision course since birth.

"I used to dream of a dark figure as a child. I thought it was a monster." Ben turned away and let his hair fall across his face.

"You were right." Rey cupped his chin and turned his face until he looked back at her again.

"I was right, and I was wrong. I was wrong about so many things." Ben's jaw twitched under her palm. She leaned her forehead to his and breathed in the scent of him. He smelled currently like charcoal and salt water courtesy of the water from the ceremony and the camp fire. She knew she probably smelled the same, but she wanted to commit this to her memory of him. The smell of Ben as her husband.

"I think it's time we turned in. Everyone else is asleep already." Rey dropped her hand at his suggestion. It wasn't that she was ignorant or afraid of what was coming next. She knew as well as anyone that marriage was something which was consummated. She was more nervous than anything else. What would he expect of her? Was he more experienced than she was with intimacy? She felt like that was a no on his part, but she wasn't about to ask. She had never been kissed, let alone anything else. Nobody on Jakku was trustworthy in her mind. Everything always had a price back there. Upon recollection, she realized that beyond a few hugs with her friends, she had never experienced any form of romantic connection until Ben. Every moment between them since the Force Bond had been raw and uncomfortably honest. The discomfort of the situation should have been the first sign of the blossoming affection Ben held for her. Since the beginning he had treated her with fascination and awe. Even when they had fought, he had never truly been trying to kill her. She knew this now. He simply wished to keep her. To possess her. Now he had her and would soon have her in every way which mattered.

"Don't be afraid. We don't have to do anything." He reassured her as they made their way up the ramp into the Falcon. Rey shook her head.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm not afraid of you." He looked deep into her eyes as they moved toward the common area.

“Rey, if you want to wait then I can wait.” Reu shook her head. She wrapped his middle in a strong embrace and buried her face into the fabric of his shirt.

“I know all about waiting. I’ve waited for ghosts all my life. I’ve waited for people who never gave a damn about me.” She felt his arms hold her tight at the mention of her parents.

“I’ve waited enough.” Her voice was almost a whimper. Ben rubbed her back. They stood by the game table for a long time until Rey unwound herself from his arms. She took his hand calmly and lead him to the main quarters. Ben left her momentarily to shut down main systems to conserve power. He checked that everything was in good order in the cockpit before returning to his wife.

Ben gapped at the bare expanse of Rey’s back to him. She had begun taking off the white dress. She looked over her shoulder toward him. There was nothing overtly seductive about her glance, but it lit a fire inside of him. This woman, a beacon of goodness and life, was his wife. He took a tentative step forward and dropped a kiss to the nobs of her spine. She trembled under his attention. The dress pooled on the floor as she moved to the mattress. Ben slipped out of his robes and joined her.

The covers were pulled over the two as they began to explore the feelings blooming under their skin. Rey felt nothing but safety in his embrace. His mouth worshipped the column of her neck as his fingers rubbed circles along her ribs. She signed in utter bliss under his attention. Her legs had somehow tangled with his own.

Stray thoughts of Rey’s alarmingly prominent ribs even after living on more than portions and water were jarred by the delightful press of her strong limbs. Rey shifted beneath him and pressed to the source of his pleasure. He groaned and silently vowel to make sure Rey never starved in any definition of the word as he ground his hips into her core.

The sensory overload was becoming too much for her to contain. She slipped her fingers through his hair to give her hands something to grip. A quick yank had amazing consequences. Ben groaned loudly as he shifted their bodies. He was now beneath her and sat them up with her now heavily seated on his lap and pulled back to suck in heaving breaths.

“Rey. I need you.” His eyes were glazed with pleasure. Rey felt powerful in his embrace as she rubbed her fingers from his hair, down his neck and across his broad shoulders.

“I’m yours to take.” She smiled as his darkly pretty eyes lit up at her consent. Rey was excited, but also fearful again at the sight of him totally bare before her. They were both completely exposed to each other. Rey felt the boldness of pleasure drain out of her like a lead weight. She covered her chest with her arms unconsciously.

Ben could feel the fear radiating off her. He would not have it. He would chase the fear from his woman. He settled her back over his lap and ran his hands soothingly up and down her thighs and hips. She was trembling over his manhood.

“Don’t look. Just feel. Close your eyes Rey. I’ll make it good.” She met his eyes with nothing but trust despite her fear. She shut her eyes as his large hands continued to stroke her skin. As his slowly lowered her onto himself she began to nuzzle her stomach and chest. As she felt him breach her she marveled as how easy it was. She had become so relaxed by his hands and mouth she felt barely a sting. As she lowered she began to feel the stretch and fullness of him. She paused as she adjusted to him inside of her.

Ben resisted the urge to rush her. He wanted nothing but to give to Rey all the attention and love denied to her all her life. He would prioritize this miracle of a person until his final breath. Gone was his selfish and angry tendencies. This didn’t feel like a sacrifice or depravation on his part. He felt nothing but pride in what he was doing for his wife. God. Rey is his wife. That thought alone made heat pool inside his veins. He boldly lavished the valley of her chest. She let out a happy groan as she suddenly slid the rest of the way down.

“Ben.” Her body arched into his face as her head lolled back in rapture. Her hands gripped his hair again. The sting of his scalp caused an involuntary buck of the hips. Both moaned loudly as the feeling their meeting of flesh radiated.

“Ben please!” Their bodies took over on instinct. Hands gripped each other as they began to rock. Rey felt the heavy punch inside of herself as she rolled her hips. She felt sensation in places she had never known existed. Ben heaved hot breaths onto her neck as she took her pleasure. Over and over until both were wound too tightly to go on any longer. Rey let out a silent scream as she crested and went limp in his arms. Ben was rung of all sense by her completion. He felt mind numbing bliss and joy as they collapsed sideways onto the bed in a desperate knot of limbs.

Rey finally realized her eyes were still closed once she could breath properly and blinked away silvery spots from her vision. On her chest was Ben’s sweaty face looking at her like she was the answer to all of life’s mysteries. They shared a quiet grin which could not be stopped. Rey felt giggled bubble out of her chest as she pulled Ben’s lips to her own.

“I love you.” Rey whimpered as she felt him pull out. It was a strangely alien feeling between her legs as he slowly stood to get a rag. She laughed as he walked on unsteady legs to the fresher. She has rendered this man, big as a Wookie, to shaky legs and boyish grins. She had conquered his body and been worshiped by him in all ways. She hoped quietly that this power trip would wear off by morning, otherwise she may not ever leave this bed again. He returned shortly and gave them a quick cleaning before crawling back under the covers.

“I love you.” She repeated as she settled her head to his strong shoulder. Her arm was draped over his bare chest as she snuggled the heat of him. She felt sleep claiming her faster than she could fight. He kissed her forehead as she dozed off.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (hiding behind a box) I've never written anything even close to a sex scene. I just felt like I had to write the wedding night and here we are. Be kind!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a minific. Let me know if there are typos. I wrote this at like 3 am. I'm trash. If ep 9 doesn't give me at least a reylo kiss I will crawl into my dumpster fire and cry.


End file.
